1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mineral particles as bound together with elastomer-forming silicone emulsions. Also covered are uses of these mixtures as coatings, such as over foam construction insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of plasters and cements have been developed over the centuries as materials of construction. Such inorganic binders were mixed with sand and stone aggregate to produce roads, walls and buildings. These structures were generally serviceable, but porous. Moisture would soak into the structure causing various problems such as damp interiors in buildings. When the moisture subsequently evaporated from walls, it sometimes carried dissolved salts to the wall surface causing unsightly staining on the surface and failure of the surface through spalling in extreme cases. In climates where the temperature fell below the freezing point of water, the moisture in the structure could freeze, expanding and causing the surface of the structure to break up and crumble away.
Improved types of plasters and cements have been developed through the addition of emulsions of various organic polymers such as polyvinylacetate and styrene-butadiene to the mixtures. These modified materials exhibit adhesion to substrates, improved strength, and improved durability. Because of their organic nature, they were subjected to weathering and aging problems not evident in the original inorganic mixtures.
Organic emulsions have also been mixed with aggregates to manufacture floor and wall covering materials such as the terrazo type compositions. These materials suffer in that they have a limited life due to the organic nature of the binder.